The Lady of Lhant
by Chaska 1
Summary: SI fanfic in which a normal girl dies, is reborn into the world of Tales of Graces, and discovers that the videogame she once played may have some secrets that she didn't know of.


**Chapter 1: Another Chance**

"I don't want to die." I thought while I felt my body becoming cold as time slowly passed.

"Please… Someone, help me." I thought and tried to say it, but I couldn't do it.

Faintly, I heard voices of people asking if there was someone alive. I tried to tell them that I was alive and that probably my family was as well, but my body began to get stiff and cold.

"Help. Please." I thought while I thought that I heard footsteps getting closer to me, but it could have been my imagination. After all, the space around me was beginning to get darker, my eyes felt heavy, and the world began to get silent.

When the warmth left my body, the only thought in my mind was for my family to be safe. Then, I saw all my life before my eyes as if I was watching some sort of movie.

"This can't be the end for me… Right?" I thought to my life as I saw my last memories.

Just when my memories ended, I was in total darkness, but a voice asked me, "**Do you really want to** **live?**"

"Yes." I answered without any hesitation.

"**Interesting. Perhaps, you'll be of use to me.**" The voice said.

Suddenly, my head started to hurt as if someone was ripping it off.

"Stop! It hurts!" I screamed.

"**The knowledge you have is interesting although I doubt it will be of any use to me.**" The voice said while the pain intensified.

"Please, stop! I'm begging you!" I screamed while I started crying.

Slowly, the pain started to fade, but, when it did, darkness consumed me.

"**Until we meet again.**" The voice said.

The darkness was still surrounding me, but I felt warmth, which was comforting, then I heard voices, but, unlike the previous one, these voices were filled with happiness and warmth that I couldn't even begin to describe. I must have fallen asleep because, when I opened my eyes, I saw nothing, but I heard frighten voices while at the same time I was hearing someone (probably, a baby) crying.

"What is going on?" I thought, then I felt someone touching my chest and I felt something filling me with energy which made me smile and laugh, but I felt there was something wrong so I tried to move, but my limbs were too short which made me panic and cry.

"What's going on!?" I said or I tried to but the only thing that went out of my mouth were gurgles.

Suddenly, someone carried me and started to tell me something, but I continued to cry until I felt tired and fell asleep.

I don't for how long I was asleep, but, when I opened my eyes, I could see nothing. I started to panic until my hand touched something warm and squishy. At first, I didn't know what it was, but the more I touched, the more I realized it was a face and, when I realized it was a face, I instinctively tried to withdraw my hand, but a pudgy hand grabbed my hand and didn't want to let it go.

Normally, I would start to panic, but somehow the hand managed to calm me down as if someone was telling me that everything was going to be OK.

"Thank you." I thought.

I don't know how much time passed, but my vision started to get better which helped me realized that I was in a big, fancy room and that I shared a crib with another baby, who turned out to be my twin brother. Also, there was a woman with blue hair (I think?) who would visit us and feed us which made me theorize that she was either our mother or a nanny of some sort, but when I saw her face it felt as if I had seen it somewhere. Yet, one thing that intrigued me was that she would call the other baby 'Asbel' while she would call me 'Mirielle', which made me realize that those are our names, but the thing that intrigued me the most was that, so far, I hadn't seen anyone asides from this woman which caused me to worry as to what was going on.

But, as time passed, I saw how my room slowly started to be filled with more people or, better said, maids and butlers, yet the only person who would hold me and the other baby was the woman with blue hair. Then, one day, the woman entered the room but, she was being accompanied by a tall, imposing man who had both dark brown-red hair and eyes.

Considering that I was awake while the other baby was asleep, the woman gently carried me and said, "Mirielle, your father is here."

She passed me to the man who hesitantly began holding me and he looked at me as if I was some sort of alien or something like that (which I don't blame him, to be honest). Just then the other baby woke up and, upon seeing that I was not by his side, he began to whimper until the woman gently carried him and began to soothe him. While that was going, the man and I were having some sort of staring competition.

"Dear, you'll scare her if you continue to do that." The woman said.

Yet, the man and I still continued our staring match until I tried to touch his face (out of curiosity) and he quickly flinched and put a significance distance between me and his face, but I also realized that he was shaking. The woman, upon seeing that, gently put the other baby back in the crib and gently grabbed me from the man's shaking grasp.

"I'll take care of them. You should go rest, dear." The woman said.

It took a few moments before the man stopped shaking and he said, "Y-yes, your right. I'll be leaving now."

The woman put me in the crib next to the other baby and, when the man left, she said, "Your father and I love both of you very much. Is just that, after everything that has happened, he is a bit shaken."

The woman then began to gently caress our faces which would often result in either me or the other baby falling asleep and I think she said, "In the future, I hope none of you have to make the decisions that we had to make."

I don't know who fell asleep first, but it didn't matter to me. But, the next time I woke up, the woman was with us along with another woman who had long pink hair, black eyes, and was heavily pregnant.

"Are you sure that there is nothing wrong with them?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Yes, Lady Kerri. Both of your children are fine." The pink haired woman said.

"It's just that, after everything that happened, I'm still scared." Kerri said, but, before she could elaborate further, she realized that I was awake and that the other baby was waking up and demanding breast milk (something that I tried to avoid). While Kerri was feeding the other baby, the pink haired one was looking at me.

"Although I do have to admit that your daughter is tiny for her age." The pink haired woman confessed.

"She refuses to drink her milk." Kerri said, then, upon seeing that the baby was full, she put the baby back in the crib.

"I see. Well, asides from that, you and Lord Aston are both lucky at having two precious babies." The pink haired woman said.

"You're also lucky, Lissa. After all, you're going to have a child soon." Kerri said with a smile in her face, then she picked me up.

"I just can't wait for my baby to born and befriend you're children. I'm sure they'll become friends." Lissa said.

"Me too." Kerri said.

Just then, my stomach growled and Kerri tried to feed me, but I was refusing.

"Please, Mirielle. Just for today." Kerri said while she was rocking me.

"Well, then, I'll be leaving Lady Kerri." Lissa said while she bowed.

"Goodbye and thank you for your help." Kerri said.

When Lissa left, Kerri looked at me and said, "Sometimes you worry me to death, Mirielle. But I can't blame you for that."

I looked at her without any idea at what she was referring to.

Kerri smiled when she said, "I'm sure that one day you'll grow up an excellent Lady of Lhant."

When she said the word 'Lhant' it all clicked, and I realized that I was reborn (reincarnated?) into the world of Tales of Graces. Needless to say, I began to wail.

**Author's Note**

**It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic and, I'll try to write more chapters for my other stories after I solve some issues in my life. As for the reason, I wrote this chapter is because I just wanted to try write a SI fanfic. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to RSS!**


End file.
